La oveja negra de los Black
by Nerea
Summary: Amigo invisible para Oliviasreal  Sirius Black siempre ha estado orgulloso de ser la oveja negra de la familia, pero por un momento desearía parecerse un poco más a su familia y poder controlar sus sentimientos


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K y afiliados. Si lo hiciese, Sirius Black nunca hubiese muerto.

**Aviso**: Jamás he escrito sobre esta pareja ni he escrito nada de slash, ni siquiera lo he leído. Por lo tanto, es muy probable que el resultado no os guste, pero era un regalo para un amigo invisible. Oliviasreal, espero que lo disfrutes :)

**La oveja negra de los Black**

Mary. Anne. Lucy. Joanne. Susan. Hannah. Victoria. Rose. Elizabeth. Katie.

Ninguna. Ninguna de ellas era capaz de darme lo que buscaba. Mil veces me desahogué en sus camas, intentando llenar el vacío que sentía.

Pero no eran tú. No se llamaban Remus Lupin.

**Un acto más de la rebeldía de un Black**

Sirius Black siempre se había enorgullecido de ser la oveja negra de la familia, de haber sido el primer Gryffindor en generaciones. Había estado orgulloso de ser amigo de los "sangre sucia" y "traidores de la sangre" cuando su familia delinquía con tal de acabar con ellos.

Pero no se esperaba tener un acto de rebeldía más. Un acto no premeditado. Totalmente inconsciente. Algo que no había reconocido con tanto orgullo.

Sucedió el día en que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba meterse en líos porque disfrutaba con las regañinas que Remus le dedicaba después. No lo entendía entonces, ni quería admitirlo, pero constantemente _buscaba_ provocarlo.

— Sirius — le dijo una tarde Remus, mientras los dos veían el partido de Quidditch — sé lo que estás haciendo, dame esas bombas fétidas.

Sirius se rió divertido y le dirigió una mirada burlona, comportándose como un niño pequeño:

— Y si no lo hago, ¿qué? — le provocó, saboreando la expresión del rostro de Remus, cuyo ceño estaba fruncido y desairado.

— Te llevarás otro castigo, y dado tu historial…

Pero Sirius no siguió escuchando. _Castigo_. Esa palabra le erizó la piel.

Le erizó la piel. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**Un secreto a gritos**

Desde aquel partido de Quidditch en el que Sirius descubrió qué era lo que le ocurría en realidad, intentó evitar a toda costa a Remus. No podía. No podía mirarle a la cara. Sentía que le iba a descubrir. Que iba a descubrir lo que le pasaba: su secreto.

Maldita sea, merecía llevarse ese secreto a la tumba si así lo quería.

No quería mirarle a los ojos porque sabía que recorrerían su mente hasta llegar a su vergüenza. A su debilidad. Porque Sirius Black por una vez en su vida había conseguido que alguien entrase en su gran fortaleza.

Pero él no iba a dejar que lo supiese. Antes moriría. No. Por encima de su cadáver.

— Sirius — le dijo Remus cuando por fin logró encontrarle. Había pasado una semana entera intentando hablar con él, pero había sido en vano. No sabía por qué, pero su amigo había desarrollado una actitud muy extraña con él y no sabía cómo tomárselo.

Sirius siguió caminando por el pasillo como si la cosa no fuese con él, hasta que Remus le cogió de la mano para hacer que parase.

Maldita sea. Otra vez se le volvía a erizar el pelo. No era justo. Qué débil se había vuelto de repente, vulnerable al simple tacto del licántropo.

— Qué te pasa — le preguntó por milésima vez Remus.

— Nada — le mintió por millonésima vez Sirius.

Remus ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Sabía que Sirius no estaba siendo sincero con él.

— Sé que te pasa algo, Sirius, no hagas como que la cosa no va contigo… es tan propio de ti…

Sirius bufó. ¿Qué sabría él lo que era propio de él o no? Si quería comportarse como un crío, era su problema. No el suyo. Que le dejase en paz. No iba a admitir lo que le pasaba. Se lo iba a tener que sacar a patadas. Iba a tener que torturarle. Pero nunca iba admitir que _sentía_ cosas cuando le tenía cerca, que en realidad quería ser mucho más parecido a los Black de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Los Black no amaban. No sentían. Al menos, si lo hacían, no dejaban que eso fuese una debilidad.

Y él no podía controlar su aliento acelerado cada vez que le tenía cerca. Cada vez que estaba en contacto con él, como en ese instante, en el que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas.

Maldita sea. Lo que le gustaría ser un Black de verdad…

Pero no lo era. Él era la oveja negra de la familia y siempre le había gustado serlo. Y ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

**Sirius es la estrella más brillante del firmamento**

Sucedió durante una noche de borrachera. James, Remus, Peter y él estaban escondidos detrás de un robusto roble bebiendo whiskey de fuego y riéndose. Simplemente pasando el tiempo, buscando un poco de alegría en unos tiempos donde era cada vez más difícil esbozar una sonrisa.

El fuego le ardía en la garganta y le provocaba mil sensaciones al tener a Remus _tan_ cerca. En ese momento le daba igual su debilidad: se moría de ganas de hacer caso a sus instintos más caninos.

Entonces, Remus habló:

— ¿Qué significa tu nombre, Sirius?

Él se quedó sorprendido. No se esperaba esa pregunta de Remus. Llevaban años siendo amigos y precisamente en ese momento se le ocurría hacerle la pregunta que normalmente todo el mundo le hacía nada más conocerle.

— Sirius es la estrella más brillante del firmamento— dijo mirando pensativamente al cielo, iluminado de estrellas.

Sintió una mirada clavándosele en la nuca, sintiéndose observado. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de Remus.

Ay, si las miradas pudiesen hablar…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluyendo James y Peter, que se miraban entre ellos, confundidos, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que pasaba.

Porque el mundo se había detenido y sólo estaban los dos mirándose, diciéndose silenciosamente lo que nunca se habían atrevido a decirse.

Porque los ojos de Remus gritaban "_para mí eres la estrella más brillante del universo". _Y la medio sonrisa de Sirius susurraba lo que nunca se había atrevido a decir.

Nunca se lo habían dicho con palabras. Siempre habían sido demasiado cobardes como para dejar que su amistad corriese peligro por un sentimiento. Eran Gryffindor, pero en cosas del corazón no se atrevían a derribar su fortaleza.

Pero desde ese momento, no hizo falta ninguna confesión. Los dos lo habían entendido. Y se iban a arriesgar.


End file.
